


Insanity And Revenge Are Pretty Much The Same Thing (As It Turns Out)

by anxiousgeek



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crack, F/F, Smut, ansgt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-27
Updated: 2008-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-14 23:44:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgeek/pseuds/anxiousgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been easier than expected to get Sam Carter into bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insanity And Revenge Are Pretty Much The Same Thing (As It Turns Out)

It had been easier than expected to get Sam Carter into bed. Too easy maybe but Kerry wasn’t going to question that right now. Not when half a bottle of Dutch courage was swirling around her head. It had been hard work just to get the women to go out to dinner with her. Lots of ‘can I sit here?’, awkward silences and half eaten jello. On her part dinner had mostly consisted of red wine and she couldn’t remember for sure if Sam had had any because the taste of the toffee cheesecake and coffee was so strong and so good.

She had this feeling that Sam had about as much idea about what she was doing with another woman as she did.

Hesitation, awkward movements, shaking hands.

Or maybe neither of them had had enough wine.

Kerry was determined to go through with this though, like it was her own personal mission to get Sam Carter into bed. To see exactly what this woman had that she didn’t and what made her so untouchable by Jack O’Neill, despite her telling him to retire and go after her. Despite Sam being in another state for all that time, under another man’s command, despite Sam giving her fiancé the ring back.

She shouldn’t have drunk any wine because as nervous as she had been over dinner (she was good as concealing her nerves) she wanted a clear head right now to try and figure out what made Sam Carter so god damn special in his eyes, and why she’d given up a half decent relationship and good sex because of this woman.

She was bitter maybe, or maybe it was the wine. She hoped it was the wine because she hated the idea that she could be such a bitch.

“Why are you doing this?” Sam’s voice was harsh, the words broken by Kerry’s stomach as she proceeded to swipe her tongue around her belly button.

Jack had never done that and she couldn’t help comparing every lick and nip to his, but rationalised it well. The two were so very connected, and it helped, she was sure it helped, to think about Jack while doing this with Sam because she’d never been with a woman before and it made her feel a little less uncomfortable.

Or it could be the feel of Sam’s much softer fingers on her breasts.

“To get back at him.” There was no need for names, and this was no times for lies. They’d see right through each other, and it’s why Sam had asked in the first place. “To hurt him because he hurt me.” It sounded childish once she’d said and maybe it wasn’t just the wine.

“He left you.” Sam was on her feet again, kissing her again.

“No, I left him, gave him some advice.” Retire. “He didn’t listen.”

“He usually doesn’t.”

Sam knew him, better than she did, and knew this, the two of them, would hurt him.

“Why are you doing this?”

In between her hotel doorway and her bed, she’d lost most her clothes and Sam was topless when she pushed Kerry down onto the king-size bed the C.I.A were paying for. She was on top of her, one leg in between hers, lips on her neck and Kerry really didn’t feel uncomfortable any more.

“To hurt him, because he hurt me.” She said. “He should’ve waited a bit longer, he was always waiting.”

“You were engaged.” Kerry pointed out with a gasp.

“And he saw me through it, waited, I told him all about Pete.”

“He didn’t want anyone at the SGC to know.”

“No.” She bit into Kerry’s shoulder, a little too hard, a little too angry but she groaned and arched her back in response. Her plan was flawed, and a little insane, but then, Kerry knew her own reasons for this weren’t entirely sane either. She decided not to comment on it, there were only so many bite marks she could get away with, and she had this feeling, that had nothing to do with accessing her psych reports, that Sam was just as messed up as Jack was.

As messed up as Kerry herself maybe.

Sam’s lips were moving down her body again and she wanted to forget about Jack, his body, their mutual feelings for him but she couldn’t let go of this.

“How are yooh,” Sam’s lips reached her centre, “planning on making sure Jack finds out about this.”

“I hadn’t thought about it.” Sam stopped what she was doing and Kerry groaned, wishing she hadn’t asked after all. This woman was crazy, was doing this just to get back at Jack in her head. “But you were seriously kissing me a hotel lobby full of SGC guests. I’m sure he’ll find out.”

Not so insane maybe, Kerry thought, and now she wanted to stop because she was pretty sure Sam and Jack deserved to be alone, but when Sam’s finger slowly slipped inside her she changed her mind again.

 

*****

 

“Whose,” he paused, he didn’t know if he wanted to call it an idea, or what, because an idea really did make him think that more brains had gone into it, rather than bitterness or childishness. If that was a real word. “Who initiated this?” He tried to look her in the eyes and when he did, saw she couldn’t look at him anyway.

Sitting opposite each other in his office, he’d never felt this awkward. Hadn’t felt this bad for a long time either.

“You two deserve each other.” Kerry said, trying to shake off that little girl feeling. She felt guilty, felt awful, and she was pretty sure she was going to throw up once she got out of his sight.

“That’s not what I asked you.”

“This isn’t an interrogation Jack,” she snapped back, “I am not one of your airmen.”

“Please, Kerry, I just need to know.” That tone, that heartbroken tone, she hoped he had a bin in his office.

“I did.” She hung her head. “But Sam,” she paused, was she really going to be childish enough to rat out the other woman. To hurt him more? “I did.” She repeated.

“Why?” She only heard him use that tone once before, when talking about his son, that all encompassing sorrow.

“Because you’re an idiot.” She said, “I would’ve been happy to see you and Sam together.” Jack noted she was calling her Sam now, not Colonel Carter, and he didn’t hear much else after that. His ex had slept with the woman he loved (but was a fool not to admit it), just to hurt him.

He didn’t know Carter had it in her.

He didn’t know which hurt the most.

*****

 

“He hates us doesn’t he?” Sam said, curling up closer to Kerry in the low light of her bedroom. She had an arm draped over her bare stomach, holding her tightly to her and run her leg up and down Kerry’s.

“He hates me.” Kerry told her, turning her head to look at the blonde curled up beside her. “He still loves you.”

“How can you be so sure?” She didn’t expect Sam to be so insecure, but then she hadn’t expected herself to back in bed with the blonde a second time. Or a third.

“Because he’s not a man to fall in or out of love so easily,” she told her, shuffling down in the bed to be face to face with Sam, “you should know that.”

“I know.” She sighed, “we can’t keep doing this can we?” Kerry wasn’t sure why she was asking her.

“Do you want to?”

“Yes.” She kissed Sam on the lips, this was insane, but good, and would be while it lasted, as long as she didn’t get too involved. Except maybe she was past that point.

“It doesn’t matter then.” She settled down beside her, and closed her eyes, it really didn’t matter, she had this feeling that Sam could be gone by time she opened her eyes again.


End file.
